


Unwrapping

by stuffy_j



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: Gabriel tugs at the shoulder straps somewhat experimentally, as though making sure they’ll hold. “I like this color on you,” he says, casually, dragging his eyes over Jack’s chest. “Really brings out your eyes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...........There's really no excuse for this. I just wanted to put Jack in panties. Also I was trying to write myself out of writer's block. Hope it worked!
> 
> Enjoy nearly 4k words of just straight up porn!
> 
> I would love to know what you think! Feel free to comment/leave kudos!
> 
> You can also find me at [edgedadhell](edgedadhell.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Staring at himself in the mirror, Jack lifts up the picture again. He curses, looking between his reflection and the smiling model, her hair perfect and windswept and not sticking straight up into the air thanks to hands running through it in frustration a million times. Which is what Jack’s hair looks like right now.

This whole thing is a fucking mess.

Jack drops the picture, watches it flutter to the floor and land in the cardboard box it came in, falling amongst the packaging and crumpled instructions that he had tried to follow, he did, but they were incomprehensible and now he’s stuck here, looking like an idiot who got tangled up in a craft store’s ribbon section or something. 

It’s supposed to look  _ good _ , lace and silk straps crisscrossing the model’s body, framing it artfully, the bra nothing more than two bands to suggest the presence of cups, exposing the nipples.  _ It  _ being the strappy blue monstrosity he is currently trying to put on. He’s been trying to put it on for twenty goddamn minutes, but the straps keep getting twisted, or he fucks up tying them together, or they seem to multiply like goddamn snakes in his hands and suddenly he doesn’t know what goes where.

He curses again. It’s cathartic, okay?

Turning slightly, Jack gasps slightly as the silk moves over his sensitive flesh. Okay, so there’s at least one upside to this--it  _ feels  _ damn good.

He plucks at the stockings on his legs, the sheer blue material sliding down slightly because he hasn’t attached them to the garters yet, adjusts his half-hard cock in the lacy panties. God, he feels ridiculous and amazing at the same time, like there’s a banked fire simmering in the pit of his stomach every time his cock shifts against the material of the underwear. If only the rest of it was coming together. Heh. Jack smirks at his pun.

Jack startles as hands come around his stomach, gripping the muscled planes of flesh as a body presses up behind him. “Damn,  _ cariño _ ,” a deep voice breathes in his ear, sending a shiver down Jack’s spine, “you wrapping yourself up all for me? You’re a little early for my birthday, but that’s fine.” Teeth nip at his earlobe.

Jack whirls around to face Gabriel, feels himself flush bright red. “You--I’m not ready--I didn’t know you were coming,” he stammers, slight panic rising in his voice. The other man is looking at him impassively, just a faint expression of humor on his dark face. “I’ve been trying to put this on for twenty minutes,” Jack admits, looking down at the mess of straps running across his body and trailing on the floor. God, he can’t believe Gabriel is seeing him like this. He looks ridiculous.

One of Gabriel’s large hands comes up, drags along Jack’s collarbone, frames his throat, thumb resting just below Jack’s Adam’s apple. He can feel the subtle pressure, the warmth of Gabriel’s skin against his own. Jack flicks his tongue out to wet his lower lip, watches Gabriel watch him, sees the other man’s dark eyes grow even darker. He waits, wants Gabriel to lean in, to kiss him, put his large, warm hands on Jack’s body, feel the silk and lace slip between his fingers and over Jack’s skin. God, he  _ wants _ .

But Gabriel steps back, takes his hand from Jack’s neck, looks him up and down before spotting the crumpled directions on the floor. He picks them up, smoothing them out slightly to read them, glancing between the paper and Jack several times, nodding as though in understanding. Jack watches him in confusion, feeling exposed. Maybe Gabriel doesn’t like it? Maybe he’s about to start laughing at how bad Jack fucked this up? 

“Alright, I think I’ve figured this out,” Gabriel says suddenly, setting the directions down on the nightstand next to him. He walks back over to Jack, lining their bodies up again, and Jack feels all the tension he didn’t realize he’d been carrying drain out of him at the other man’s warmth. Gabriel’s hands slip up his back, snagging two of the straps and bringing them around to Jack’s chest. “Let me?” he asks, lips just over Jack’s, breath warm and smelling slightly of mint. He must have been chewing gum before he came to their quarters.

Jack nods, unable to speak. He wants those lips on him so badly, but he knows Gabriel will just slip away the moment he tries to kiss him. Gabriel bends his head to look at the straps in his hands, crossing them just under Jack’s pectorals before threading them through the bra that strains across Jack’s chest and over his shoulders. He withdraws his hands, fingers brushing against Jack’s exposed nipples, and the blond shudders, clenching his fists at his sides. He knows the mood Gabriel is in right now--one touch before he allows it, and he’ll be across the room, tormenting Jack from afar.

Gabriel tugs at the shoulder straps somewhat experimentally, as though making sure they’ll hold. “I like this color on you,” he says, casually, dragging his eyes over Jack’s chest. “Really brings out your eyes.” He tugs on Jack’s right nipple, the sensitive flesh stiffening and turning red as its abused.

Jack grinds his hips against the air, fingernails cutting into his palms as he fights the desire to touch. He squeezes his eyes shut, but Gabriel takes his chin in his other hand and shakes it slightly. “Ah-ah,  _ cariño _ ,” he says, and Jack can hear the smile in his voice, the smug bastard. “Eyes open for me, sweetheart. I want to see what they look like while you’re all wrapped up for me.” Jack forces his eyes open, looks into the warm depths of Gabriel’s own. He can see the heat there, the simmering lust that Gabriel is somehow able to keep at bay while Jack feels like his own is about to consume him, like he’s about to combust on the spot, just from some light touches.

“Please, Gabe,” he says, and his voice is hoarse. He doesn’t know what else to say.

Gabriel just smiles, dangerous, and Jack feels a little frisson of fear--delight?--flash down his spine. “But Jackie,” Gabriel practically purrs, “I just finished wrapping my present. Can’t just tear it open immediately.” He steps away again, circling around Jack’s back, and Jack whines. “I want to enjoy just how pretty my present looks before I take it apart.”

Jack honest-to-god  _ whines  _ at that, the sound bubbling out of his throat before he can stop it. He can feel himself trembling, muscles locked against the need to move, to shove Gabriel down onto the bed and take what he wants. Or maybe he’s trying to stop from throwing  _ himself  _ down onto the bed, laying his body open for Gabriel to take what he wants, to tempt the other man into letting both of them throw their control out the window like Jack desperately wants to do.

Hands suddenly grab his ass, fingers digging into the soft silk and lace of the panties and into the flesh underneath. Jack goes up on his tip-toes, surprised, a slight gasp escaping his mouth at the tight hold. Gabriel isn’t pressed right up against him, but Jack can feel his presence, looming, as Gabriel squeezes gently. “This feel good on you,  _ cariño _ ?” Gabriel asks, nuzzling Jack’s neck, looking down Jack’s back as he grasps the globes of Jack’s ass, pulling Jack’s cheeks apart and pushing them back together again. The flush is starting to spread down Jack’s neck, traveling down his back to his ass to meet the slightly reddened marks Jack knows Gabriel’s fingers are digging.

Jack doesn’t answer, can’t, his mind going a mile a minute but also completely and utterly blank, the feeling of Gabriel’s hands over the panties causing his brain to feel like it just got dunked in a deep fryer. The slap catches him unawares and he cries out, body jerking against Gabriel’s own, an arm suddenly coming across his chest to prevent him from falling forward. Jack’s hands fly up to grasp the solid flesh of Gabriel’s forearm, using it as an anchor against the delicious sting that is radiating from his ass.

“I asked you a question,” Gabriel growls lowly into his ear, spanking him twice more-- _ hard _ \--before closing the distance between them and rutting against Jack. God, he can feel Gabriel hot and hard against his back, can feel his own cock straining against the fabric of the panties, the line of elastic cutting into his hips slightly.

Jack leans his head back on Gabriel’s shoulder, baring the line of his throat because he knows the other man won’t be able to resist. Gabriel goes right for it, nipping along the skin, dragging his teeth over the carotid artery jumping under Jack’s flesh. “F-fuck, Gabe,” Jack gasps, digging his fingertips even harder into Gabriel’s arm. It’s all that’s keeping him upright at the moment. “Yeah, yeah they feel great, fuck, they feel amazing, wanna feel you feel them, please--!” He cuts off as Gabriel brings his other hand around, cupping Jack through the lace and silk at the front of the panties, dragging his fingers along the material to where it sticks to the head of Jack’s cock, a wet spot forming and darkening the material.

The hand slips away, running up the line of Jack’s abs and tugging slightly on the lace criss-crossing his body, the thin lines of the garter straps as Gabriel skirts the waist of the panties. Jack is still clutching at Gabriel’s forearm, grinding back against the man behind him, staring at the slight curl of Gabriel’s hair just above his ear. It’s getting long again, he notices distantly. Gabriel will have to cut it soon, buzz it back down, otherwise he’ll complain about how it’s always in the way.

“Not paying attention, Jackie?” Gabriel suddenly says, dark humor laced with the slightest hint of threat in his voice. The hand that had been wandering around Jack’s body drops once more to his cock, reaching into the panties to stroke Jack roughly a few times. “Clearly I’m doing something wrong if you’re far away in that head of yours.” 

Jack jerks in Gabriel’s hold at the grip on his cock, almost breaks free but Gabriel tightens his arm, pressing Jack even more against his chest. He grinds his cock into him harder, and Jack can feel it riding the cleft of his ass just over the top of his panties.

“ _ Ah _ , Gabriel, please--fuck,” Jack says eloquently. He has to--has to say something, let Gabriel know what he wants, what he  _ needs _ , but the words don’t want to form in his mouth, his brain feels like mush, Gabriel’s hand is hot and perfect around him, callouses on his palm sliding against the sensitive skin of Jack’s cock.

“What was that, Jack?” Gabriel asks pleasantly. The only indication that he’s affected by all this is the hot line of his cock pressing through the panties.  _ Bastard _ , Jack thinks vaguely.

“Fuck,” Jack says, voice hoarse as he swallows around the dryness in his mouth. “Fuck--fuckin’ fuck me!” he finally says, spitting the words out like they’re the most important ones he’s ever said. And honestly, they kind of are, at least in this very moment.

“Why, Jackie, I never thought you’d ask,” Gabriel says, and Jack can hear the smug satisfaction in his voice as he spins Jack towards him, kissing him for the first time that evening.

Jack opens up immediately to Gabriel, mouth dropping open on a moan as Gabriel’s tongue pushes inside, slides around Jack’s mouth, proprietary and consuming. Their tongues tangle together for a few moments before Gabriel pulls off, biting Jack’s lower lip slightly, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it. He gives Jack a grin, teeth white and gleaming as the blond pants and stares at him, waiting for the next move. 

Gabriel pushes Jack back, holding him at arm’s length and looking him up and down. Jack can only imagine the picture he must make at the moment--red flush disappearing down his chest, hair and eyes wild, lines of blue lace framing his nipples, his hips, his cock straining against the confinement of the panties, which are wet and dark with precome that is slowly spreading. He feels like something wild, both himself and profoundly not, like he is more than he was before.

After staring for what feels like hours, Gabriel finally looks into Jack’s eyes. Jack can see the lust in them, finally, the edges where Gabriel’s immense grip on his own reactions are cracking. Jack lets his gaze go soft, a small smile toying at the corner of his mouth. “Like what you see?” he asks.

Gabriel nods. “ _ Cariño _ , you have no idea,” he says finally, voice low and gravelly, desire bleeding thickly through the words. “Get on the bed, hands and knees. I want to fuck you while you’re wearing them.” 

Jack blushes hotly at the words, feels himself turn around and walk over to the bed, movements jerky because it feels like his goddamn joints have fucking melted or something. He climbs onto the mattress, positions himself in the middle with his ass towards Gabriel, waits for whatever comes next.

He feels more than hears Gabriel cross the room, the man’s presence behind him comforting and startling at once. Jack expects for hands to grip him, move him around, position him how Gabriel wants. He doesn’t expect the hand coming down sharply against his ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the air of the room alongside Jack’s own startled yelp. He can still feel the sting of the first few spanks Gabriel gave him, a low thrum of warmth in the skin of his ass, and the new slap sets it alight again. Jack moans, dropping from his hands to his elbows, pushing his ass up towards Gabriel.

“You like that, Jackie?” Gabriel says, and Jack knows he’s smiling. Jack nods jerkily, sighs out a “yes” that has another slap coming down on his other cheek. 

“Bet your ass would look real nice if I kept going, a pretty shade of pink to complement that blue,” Gabriel chuckles, sliding his hand along the top of the panties. He spanks Jack a few more times, light swats mixed with powerful slaps that have Jack clutching the bedspread and trying desperately to muffle his cries into the mattress. “But maybe some other time. I think I want to open my present now,” Gabriel says. 

Jack hears the clink of a belt buckle, feels some of the tension drain out of his shoulders because Gabriel is finally,  _ finally _ undressing. Gabriel’s hands slip through the leg holes of the panties, stretching the fabric to cup the skin of Jack’s ass and feel the heat radiating from it. The hands slip back out and Gabriel pulls the panties down just enough to uncover the swell of Jack’s ass, leaving them bunched under his balls and cock trapped. The line of the elastic digs a little uncomfortably into his perineum, but Jack doesn’t have much time to think about it before one of Gabriel’s fingers slides down his cleft, wet with lube.

When the fuck had Gabriel gotten the lube out? Jack thinks dizzily, turning his face to one side, panting, open-mouthed, against the bed. The finger isn’t doing much, just slowly sliding up and down the cleft of his ass, swirling over his hole before continuing its movement up and down. 

It’s maddening, and Jack groans, trying to look back at Gabriel. The bastard is still mostly clothed, just the front of his pants opened and cock pulled out as he teases Jack.

“Get the fuck on with it,” Jack says, closing his eyes and turning his face back into the mattress.

“As you wish,” he hears Gabriel say, and he would roll his eyes, but suddenly the finger is pressing into him, lube easing the way as Gabriel pushes into the clench of Jack’s body. Gabriel moves slow, but with purpose, carefully stretching Jack, stroking along his walls until his finger is all the way in. It brushes across Jack’s prostate, just once, lightly, but Jack still tenses up, feels the damp fabric against his cock get even wetter as he leaks precome from his tip.

“More,” he moans, hears Gabriel chuckle darkly above him, but the other man complies with his demand, pulls his finger out to shove two back in, hilting them in Jack immediately. There’s no careful inching in this time, just the sudden drive of Gabriel’s thick fingers into the very center of him, and Jack gasps as Gabriel roughly scissors his fingers, twisting them inside to prepare Jack, get him open and sloppy and wet for his cock. He strokes Jack’s prostate firmly this time, once, twice, three times until Jack’s thighs are shaking and he’s moaning nonsense into the mattress, just an unintelligble string of  _ moremorepleaseGabepleasemorepleaseIneeditplease _ over and over again.

He feels Gabriel withdraw both fingers, most likely to come back with three, but Jack stops him with a shake of his head. “No,” he moans, thighs and whole body still trembling. “I’m ready. I want you in me. Please, Gabe, fuck me, please!”

Gabriel groans, takes hold of his cock and slides it against Jack’s ass, into his cleft and over his hole. Jack can feel it hot and hard and huge, and god, does he want it. He wiggles his hips slightly, trying to make the head catch against his hole, slip inside, but Gabriel stops him with a one-handed slap against the faintly stinging skin.

“None of that,” Gabriel growls, and Jack lets out a punched out sound, unable to hold it back. Gabriel rubs the skin in an apology, presses the tip of his cock against Jack’s entrance. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he tells Jack. Jack nods. It’s all he can do at this point.

Gabriel holds Jack in place with one hand on his hipbone, pressing his cock more firmly against Jack’s hole, pressing inside, firm and unyielding.

It’s tight, and it hurts a bit, but Jack loves the burn, loves the feeling of Gabriel hot and hard inside him, pressing inexorably inward because that’s where Jack wants him. He wants Gabriel inside him always, filling him up, pressing against him, pushing Jack’s boundaries farther than he thought they could ever go. 

“Shit, Jackie, you’re tight,” Gabriel grits out, both hands gripping Jack’s hips now, fingers clenched tight into flesh. Jack hopes he has bruises there tomorrow, ones he can press later and feel the ache and remember this moment in its entirety.

Finally, finally Gabriel is all the way in, hips pressed against Jack’s ass, and Jack cries out as Gabriel moans lowly. Jack clenches around Gabriel, just to feel him, punching a stutter out of the other man’s hips, pressing Gabriel’s cock even more into Jack.

“Fuck!” Gabriel grits out, tightening his grip on Jack, preventing him from moving. “Don’t--don’t do that,” he pants, and Jack smirks slightly at the sign that Gabriel is just as affected by this as he is. He clenches again, just to be a little shit.

Gabriel’s reaction is immediate--he pulls out of Jack almost all the way before thrusting back in with deadly precision, striking Jack’s prostate. Jack wails, trying to muffle his cries into the mattress, but Gabriel is having none of it. He fists a hand in Jack’s hair, pulls him up until Jack is forced to put his hands under him to support himself or risk some of his hair being torn out. He arches his back, gasps with each thrust, feeling Gabriel’s hips slap against the reddened and sensitive skin of his ass.

“Let me hear you, Jack,” Gabriel says, hips continuing to thrust with unerring accuracy. He hilts himself over and over again, and Jack feels like his brain is melting, can barely hear himself pleading over the thrum of blood in his ears. 

“Please,” he hears himself babble, “please, more, god, harder Gabe, fuck! Pleaseplease, I need it--” 

The panties are completely soaked through now, encasing Jack’s cock like a second skin. He can still feel the elastic band just under his balls, nipping and pinching at his skin, but Jack loves it. It provides the perfect counterpoint to Gabriel’s thrusts inside him, reminds him of how they got here.

Gabriel pulls at Jack’s hair again, lifting Jack off of his hands and into a kneeling position. Gabriel wraps one arm around Jack’s waist, the other one wrapping around his chest and tangling his fingers in the lace straps that Jack is still wearing. He uses the leverage to thrust up into Jack, the head of his cock striking his prostate every time full on, deeper than he was before. 

Jack bucks his hips up and down, trying desperately to get some friction on his cock. He can feel the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, his balls tightening, but he isn’t there yet, needs something to push him over the edge.

“Touch me, Gabe,” he moans, barely able to get the words past his panting, trying to breathe as Gabriel fills him again and again. “Need you to touch me.”

“No,” Gabriel says, and bites the junction of Jack’s neck and shoulder, hard, thrusting into him again. 

Jack screams, his whole body tensing up as orgasm overtakes him, whiting out his vision. He feels himself clenching down around Gabriel again, panting sobs making his body shudder as he comes into the panties, soaking them even further. 

He comes back to himself slowly, trembling at the feeling of Gabriel continuing to thrust inside of him, the other man chanting “Jack, Jack, Jack,” into his shoulder as he thrusts into Jack’s oversensitive hole. Two, three more thrusts and Gabriel stiffens, grinding into Jack’s ass as he comes in him, Jack moaning at the feeling of hot liquid filling him up, splashing against his insides. Gabriel thrusts a few more times before withdrawing slowly, carefully. Jack can feel some of the come leak out and drip down the inside of his thigh.

He pitches forward onto the bed as Gabriel withdraws his arms, unable to keep himself upright anymore, knees folded underneath him holding his ass up for Gabriel’s inspection. Jack winces slightly at the feeling of the panties filled with come, but it’s not uncomfortable yet.

Gabriel grasps one of Jack’s cheeks, pulls it to the side to inspect Jack’s hole. “God, look at you,” he says reverently, and Jack feels himself flush. “Look so beautiful like this.”

A thumb dips into his hole, rubbing carefully at the sensitive flesh. Jack whines and squirms. “Cut it out, Gabe,” he says, turning to glare at the other man. “Clean me up. I need to take these off--pretty sure we ruined them.”

Gabriel just grins at him, completely unapologetic. “Good thing you can always buy more, huh?” he says cheerfully. Jack buries his burning face in the bed.


End file.
